


Jetlag

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Shawn” You mumbled against his lips. He reached for your thigh and hitched it up higher on his waist while he shifted, his head dipping to place tender kisses over your neck and shoulder. “Where are you going with this?”***********Cockwarming smut because who isn't into that?





	Jetlag

If there was one ‘version’ of Shawn you hated the most then it was definitely jetlagged Shawn. Moody Shawn? You could deal with that. The displeased little frown on his forehead was actually adorable. Angry Shawn? Also alright. He could never stay angry for too long, especially if it was directed towards you, and sometimes it turned you on a bit. Sad Shawn? Broke your heart, but you loved to be there for him, just like he always was for you. Drunk Shawn? The cutest thing ever. But when you finally had him home again after he had been gone too long and all plans you might have made got crushed because he was so exhausted was something that irritated you a bit, even though you knew that it wasn’t his fault at all. You had known what you had gotten yourself into all this time ago when he had first asked you out. You were just selfish and wanted him all to yourself when he was finally home again and not have him spending most of the day in bed, still used to a completely different time zone and knowing that it was useless to adjust to the current one seeing as he would be halfway across the world again in just a few days.

His eyes opened when you slowly pushed the slightly ajar bedroom door open, giving you a sleepy smile and fighting a hand free to reach it out to you. He made a grabby motion that had you grinning while you approached the bed, slipping out of your leggings while he held the covers up for you to join him. He hummed in content when you finally crawled into bed, immediately pushing his face into your chest and wrapping his arms and legs around you. You laughed softly and weaved a hand into his soft hair, a complete mess from when he had simply let it air dry after his shower and hadn’t put any products in it. “Mmmhh, I missed you” He mumbled into your hoodie, his hands pushing under the piece of clothing and broad palms smoothing over your back.

You placed a kiss on his unruly hair and rubbed your free hand over his back in slow circles. “'missed you so much” You responded, your voice muffled against his hair. Keeping a hand on your back, he let the other trail down, over your butt that he squeezed briefly before he explored the bare skin of your thighs like he tried to find something that had changed while he had been gone.

You were aware of his semi pressing against your thigh but didn’t say anything. It was often like this- the smallest touches turned him on when he hadn’t gotten to feel you for a while, but he was usually too tired to do anything about it. “Hey, honey?” He mumbled, his hand pushing beneath the edge of your panties to cup your bare ass. You simply hummed in response and petted his hair while you waited for him to continue. “Can we try something?”

“Sure” You grinned, though you had no idea what he had in mind. You wordlessly followed his guiding hands as he pushed your underwear off and you kicked it off completely while he got out of his boxers before he pulled you close again. “Want me to take my hoodie off, too?” You asked while he placed soft kisses along your jaw. He stilled for a moment before he nodded. Sitting up, you felt a hand caress your back as you pulled your hoodie off and threw it aside, smiling when his fingertips traced up your spine before you turned back to him.

“Just tell me if you don’t like any of this, okay?” He mumbled and guided your leg over his hip while tugging you as close as possible. You bit your lip as his length pushed against your clit, subconsciously bucking your hips to create a bit of friction that had both of you moaning softly. “C'mere, hon” He murmured and grasped your chin in his hand before he kissed you. It was slow and unhurried, lips moving perfectly together while he lazily shifted his hips back and forth so his tip rubbed over your clit on every move backwards.

Hands grasping at every inch of his body you could reach, you were desperate for him. It had been so long since you had last had him inside of you and you were impatient, but you also knew that he probably didn’t have enough energy to give you the pleasure you were craving for. “Shawn” You mumbled against his lips. He reached for your thigh and hitched it up higher on his waist while he shifted, his head dipping to place tender kisses over your neck and shoulder. “Where are you going with this?”

“Shhh, just trust me” He whispered, your eyes falling closed with a gasp when his tip slowly pushed into you. You squirmed and moved so he could push in deeper, your toes curling against the back of his thigh as he let you feel every inch of him. He stopped when he was as deep as he could possibly go in this position, his body completely relaxing against yours while he tilted his head up to kiss you again.

You were confused when he didn’t start moving and also kept you in place with a firm hand on your hip so you couldn’t move either. It probably took you a minute too long to catch on, but when you did you couldn’t help but grin. “Oh” You giggled as he rested his forehead against yours, simply enjoying the feeling of your warm and snug walls engulfing him while he got fully hard inside of you. “Have you been watching porn while you were gone?”

He playfully rolled his eyes and let his hand caress every inch of your skin he could reach, his length filling you out perfectly. “How boring would cockwarming porn be?” He chuckled, the tip of his nose playfully rubbing against yours and drawing a soft grin from you. “I found this article about _'Intimate things you and your partner probably haven’t done_ ’ or something like that” He explained and shrugged a little. His hand traced up your side, fingers caressing the side of your boob for a moment before he moved his flat palm to your back.

You silently looked at him for a moment before a smirk spread over your lips that already let him know that you were about to tease him for something. “Did you read Cosmopolitan?”

He blushed, which made you laugh loudly before it turned into a shriek of protest when he tried to bite your nose. Your body wriggled in his arms as you tried to move away but he kept you right where you were. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful when you’re laughing” He murmured, his fingertips lightly trailing along your spine while a smile spread over your lips.

Reaching up, you placed a hand on the side of his face and captured his lips in another tender kiss, his tongue licking over your bottom lip and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when you immediately parted your lips and granted him access. Arms tightening around you, he kept you as close as possible against him and released a really quiet sound into your mouth when your walls briefly clenched around him. His hands roamed your body, goosebumps breaking out all over your skin from the simple touch. You had missed him so much.

He pulled back with a deep inhale, his eyes surprisingly satisfied already while he gave you a warm smile before he placed a lingering kiss on your forehead. “Don’t think we’re through with this Cosmopolitan thing already” You warned, your voice nothing more but a mumble. He didn’t respond, his lips peppering affectionate kisses down to your temple and all over your cheek while one of his hands trailed down to your butt. Unlike all the other times he didn’t grab the cheeks and squeeze them, instead let his palm caress your soft curves.

He released a protesting sound when you lightly rocked your hips, immediately pulling you flush against him again and keeping you in place. “'jus’ wanna feel you” He murmured and rested his head on the pillow again, his nose lightly touching yours while his hand snuck to your front. “'wanna feel you comin’ around me” He added in a mumble when his fingers found your clit, drawing lazy circles over it. Moaning softly, you arched your back and pushed your chest against his, your eyes fluttering but you forced them to stay open. The smile he gave you was so full of love that your heart skipped a beat. “You okay?” He whispered, though you knew that he was more asking if you were okay with this. He always did that whenever you tried new things, kept checking if you were fine and while it might be a bit of a turn off for other people, it made you feel so loved and cared for that you wondered if it was possible to fall even more in love with him.

You nodded and bit your bottom lip, a hand grasping at his biceps. “Yeah” You breathed. “This is amazing” Your head moved to his neck, nibbling and lightly sucking on his skin while his fingers effortlessly traced over your clit in all the right ways.

He had always been proud of the fact that he knew your body like the back of his hand. He knew all the places to touch to get certain sounds out of you, knew all the ways to tease your clit to have you trembling against him quicker than you liked, small sounds leaving your lips. He often liked to think about all the times he had studied your body during lust-filled moments and had memorized all the reactions he got out of you and even now, when he was sure that he knew your body quite well, he often found new places that he hadn’t discovered before.

But especially now, when you hadn’t had him this close in months, it didn’t take much to have you dripping wet for him. The simple feeling of his hands on you was enough to have your skin tingling in need for more. “C'mon, beautiful” He murmured when you were gasping and squirming in his arms, trying to get more friction as you were so close. His teeth gently nibbled on your earlobe while his fingers didn’t stop their motions on your clit. “Let go for me”

It took a couple of more seconds before you came with a quiet cry of his name, your walls wildly fluttering and clenching around him while your thigh trembled on his hip. You clung to him while he worked you through it by tracing gentle patterns over your sensitive clit. Coming down from your high, you became aware of his heavy breathing next to your ear and the small movements of his hips, unable to hold back the moan yourself as he came moments later. He groaned your name, a low sound right beside your ear while he dug his blunt nails into your thigh as he twitched inside of you, his hips jerking a few times before he relaxed with a deep sigh. _“Holy_ shit” You mumbled followed by a giggle, his chuckle joining just a second later.

He pulled back to look at you and gave you a dopey grin. “Holy shit indeed” He laughed softly and placed a kiss on your lips. “That definitely goes on the list of things to do when we’re too lazy for actual sex” His hand caressed your thigh as you leaned in for a tender kiss, letting you take the lead while he felt completely relaxed, your fingers that were tracing over his chest calming his racing heart. His hips slowly moved back, your leg over his hip immediately tightening to keep him in place. The grin that spread over his lips broke the kiss, his nose playfully nudging yours while he pulled out of you. “No, don’t go” He whined and tightened his arms around you as you tried to free yourself of his grip.

“I want to get cleaned up, Shawn” You laughed, sighing softly when he reached over you to the bedside table to hand you a tissue. “Are you serious right now?”

“Please?” He begged quietly, a bit of sadness washing over his satisfied features. “Just give me ten more minutes of cuddles. I really missed you”

The last sentence broke your heart, taking the tissue and cleaning yourself up as much as possible and barely having placed it aside before he was pressed against you, limbs tangled with yours and head tucked into the crook of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
